Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Rings
by chatrouge
Summary: When your favorite characters from Harry Potter and Pirates of the Carribean (well my fav anyway) are thrown into middle eath, who knows what will happen?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Rings A Harry Potter Pirates of the Caribbean Lord of the Rings Crossover Fic  
---By Jenna Knobloch Staring: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Jack the monkey, Elizabeth Swan, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Gollum, Aragorn and.others from the Fellowship!  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry banged his head on the table. It was Double Potions and somehow Snape seemed especially vindictive that mourning. Harry could not put his finger on why, seeing as he was just sitting behind is desk waiting for the class to finish filing in. Yet it seemed to be a happy-sorta vindictive.  
  
"I am so vindictive! I am so vindictive! V-I-N-D-I-C-T-I-V-E! I will see heads roll! I will see heads roll!" sang Snape, prompting Harry to bang his head on his desk again. Why was he so happy? Can you be happy and vindictive at the same time? How many head bags does it take to knock oneself out?  
  
With the exception of the Slytherins, everyone seemed especially nervous because of Snape's new song. This was going to be a long class. BANG! Everyone whipped their head up. Snape had slammed an old dusty book onto his desk. This startled Neville so much he had fallen onto the flour. He hurriedly slipped back into his seat.  
  
"Please, Mr. Longbottom, do try to sit somewhere without breaking anything." Snape then turned to address the whole class. "Now, today we are doing an anti-anti-deunpoisioning potion. It is very very complex and if you are the slightest bit off you WILL end up in the infirmary, for at least a few weeks." Snape shot Neville a glare and several Gryffindors gulped. "directions are on the board." With that Snape sat down, with an evil look upon his face.  
  
At this point Neville was shaking. Hermione stared at the board perplexed.  
  
"This is really similar to the explosive potion.um." said Hermione. With that Harry took the opportunity to bang his head on his desk. The greasy git was trying to kill them!  
  
"He has finally gone INSANE!" whispered Ron, as he gathered up the ingredients. "We are all doomed!"  
  
With this last comment a mad smile crept onto Snape's face. "No Mr. Weasley, you are not doomed, unless you are slightly off on ANYTHING in this potion."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged nervous faces and Hermione just gaped for a moment. They went along (that is to say, Hermione went along and did it, commanding Ron and Harry to do very simple tasks).  
  
"Hey Longbottom, why is your potion green when it's supposed to be clear? Haven't your parents taught you anything? Oh wait, they can't, no caldrons aloud in that ward in St. Mongos." said Draco as he sauntered over to Neville.  
  
With that several things happened. Neville tried to attack Draco, but Ron yanked him back, knocking Neville's caldron onto the ground, its contents spilling everywhere. The green liquid swept around Harry's left shoe. Harry felt Ron pull him back as the liquid proceeded to eat the entire shoe. He stood there, in one sock one shoe as Snape ran over.  
  
"Potter, where is your shoe!?" he yelled.  
  
"I..er.it ate it.." said Harry who was still shocked at the power of the potion.  
  
"WHAT?! HIT THE DECK!" screamed Snape, who was near hysterics.  
  
FOOOOMM!!!!!!!  
  
It was too late. Draco, Harry, Hermione, Snape, Neville, and Ron where consumed but a huge puff of smoke. When the smoke finaly cleared they stood in Middle earth.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Authors Note: Ok OK OK. my first fic, ok? R+R please, that was just the prologue, more is coming, don't worry. How does PotC come to middleearth? You will just have to wait. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Our favorite ship with black sails was is a bit of a predicament. There where navy ships in all directions, closing in. The crew was scrambling to speed out of there, but unfortunately (but not surprisingly) their captain, Jack Sparrow was drunk.  
  
"What.happens when you strap a buttered side up piece of toast to the back of a cat and drop them? I mean *hiccup* toast always land buttered side down. Cats always land on their fffffffeet. *hiccup* Do we 'ave any more rum?"  
  
"Oy! What's that!" shouted Will Turner, the first mate aboard. A huge golden ship flew out from behind a cloud. A boy in green was behind the wheel.  
  
"THAT my friend is the reason I drink rum!" answered Jack right before he passed out.  
  
"We are off to neva neva" Peter pan was cut off by the shooting of a pistol. He never got to say even the "L" of land as he fell off his ship. Down down..splash.  
  
"AHHHH! YOU SHOT PETER PAN!" shouted Elizabeth as she shoved some random crewman over the side. "Peter! Peter! It's me! Wendy!"  
  
"Wendy?" asked Will, perplexed.  
  
"Err.right.my.er. nickname..."  
  
"Wendy the nickname of Elizabeth?"  
  
"Ummm.yeah."  
  
"I want THAT ship!" said Jack, who awoke slightly more sober. He appeared still not to notice the Navy ships. "Come on.Attack!"  
  
"Umm...right let's go!" said Will as he drew his sword. The giant golden ship, which was out of control, swerved near the Black Pearl. Elizabeth and Jack swung onto the deck. They heard yet another splash as Will fell into the water. Jack ran back and took hold of the steering wheel. He spun it around, and the great ship spun again, skimming the water. It raced strait at the Black Pearl.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" shouted Will from the water. Elizabeth ran and threw a rope over the side. In one swift motion Will grabbed the rope and swung onto the ship.  
  
"That was really awesome, I know" boasted Will.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty funny when you missed."  
  
"'Wendy' you are supposed to tell me how awesome I am!" said Will, drawing Elizabeth closer.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have a bit of a problem." said Jack, who dodged a bullet.  
  
"Can't you take us any higher!" demanded Elizabeth.  
  
"I am, just. hell, pass me a bottle of rum and take the wheel!" said Jack. Will ran over and took over steering as Elizabeth loaded another canon. "yeah, thanks for the rum.." grumbled Jack in response. He ran over and started wheeling a canon over to the left side of the ship. Elizabeth brought the barrol of canon balls over but Jack shook his head. Then he shoved the whole thing over the side. Even though they where way up in the sky they could see the mass smash in two.  
  
"I think that was taken care of" said Jack smugly.  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Will as the sky cracked in two.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"Must be a freak wormhole" added Jack as they where sucked into it.  
  
"Where are we?" said Will, rubbing his head.  
  
"We defiantly aren't in Neva Neva La- umm" Elizabeth stopped at the questioning glances from Jack and Will.  
  
"We must me in Middle Earth" said Will.  
  
"How do you know, mate?" asked Jack.  
  
"The sign" And there was indeed, I big neon sign above a bustling harbor of elves, men, dwarfs and hobbits.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Hello! Like it so far? R+R! I will *try* and update tomorrow, but reviews are a big motivator. Who should I pair up? Any other comments? Sorry I had to mercilessly kill Peter Pan but I thought the flying ship would be a nice touch. 


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Rings Chapter 3  
  
"Potter, where's your shoe?" asked Snape, breaking the silence. For the previous 5 minutes Snape's face had gone through all colors in the rainbow and was now white.  
  
"I told you, the potion, um...sucked it up" responded Harry who feared for his life. Steam could almost be seen coming out of Snape's ears. Harry found himself thinking that he would rather be in a room full of Death Eaters then where was right now. No one wanted to be in his shoes...er...shoe.  
  
"Do you know what happens when you add certain foot fungi to that potion?" Snape's skin was now red. Hermione gasped. Harry didn't know if it was because she knew the answer and this now made sense, or of Snape's vibrant face color. How could skin change that fast?  
  
"er... no?" Harry looked at Ron for support, who was concentrating on his shoes.  
  
"IT BRINGS YOU TO ANOTHER REALM!" screamed Snape "Avada K"  
  
"STUPIFY!" rang out two voices. THUMP! Snape hit the ground, his mouth open. THUMP! Harry followed suit  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry awoke with a dull throbbing in his head.  
  
"Good, you're awake" came the voice of Hermione  
  
"You usually aren't the type to faint, mate" came the voice of Ron.  
  
"UGG-ergle" said Harry who shifted position. Wait...his bed was really hard. Harry's eyes whipped open. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest. Then the memory came back to him. The potion, the shoe (or lack there of), Snape-  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S SNAPE!"  
  
"He is tied to a tree" said Ron who sent a nervous glance in Snape's direction. As if on cue Snape snorted in his sleep.  
  
"We-we stunned him" said Hermione.  
  
"where are we?" asked Harry, as Ron helped him up. "wait...where's Neville and Draco?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" said Ron "Why did we get landed with Snape?"  
  
"Well at least we were not landed with Draco" said Hermione "Poor Neville"  
  
The Trio sat in silence for a few minutes imagining the horrid death Neville was most likely to endure.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.  
  
"well, whether we like it or not, we have to revive Snape" said Hermione. Ron and Harry shot her nervous looks. "Don't worry, I have his wand right here, and he is still tied up."  
  
"Hey look, Neville's caldron" said Harry, picking it up.  
  
"Go fill it with water and poor it on him" said Hermione gesturing towards Snape.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Ron grabbed the caldron and made his way into the woods.  
  
"UURGLE..." said Snape. Harry inched away.  
  
"WHAT THE F!" came a screech not too far away. Draco had awakened.  
  
"Ahh!" came the voice of Neville. One could not disern whether or not it was from the waking up where they were, or from waking near Draco.  
  
"Hey Over Here!!" yelled Harry and Hermione "Come over here!!"  
  
Suddenly the figures of Neville and Draco could be made out through the flora. They both ran into the clearing. Their eyes darted over the tied up and unconscious Snape in confusion.  
  
"What- Why- Who- where....." for the first time know, Draco Malfoy was so incredibly confused that he didn't have a single nasty thing to say. He couldn't thing of anything else to say either, so he just stayed silent. It was Neville that started asking questions.  
  
"Why is Snape tied up? Where are we? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" said Neville, who was very tense, but also had very good reason to be. Draco said nothing, but nodded his head expectantly.  
  
"Well..ah... it seems the combination of that potion and a foot fungi Harry has...well transferred us to an alternate universe of some sort." Hermione then threw in a grin for good measure. There was an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Draco found himself.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT I AM HERE STUCK WITH THE SPAWN OF INSANITY, A MUDBLOOD, AND POTTER!? NOT TO MENTION THE ONLY SENSABLE PERSON OTHER THEN MYSELF IS PROBABLY DEAD!"  
  
There was another uncomfortable silence. Hermione was fuming, but considered the situation, only added "Ron is here too."  
  
"Oh. Great. Even better" said Draco before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Listen...um...this place looks a lot like our world, maybe we are just somewhere else in it. Here... I can be helpful... I will cut down a tree and make a fire" said Neville nervously. Suddenly all of the trees around him started creeking loadly.  
  
"Okay perhaps not" said Harry, looking at the trees.  
  
Snape stirred, but did not wake. Dusk was upon them, and it made the situation look even direr. Suddenly there was the crunching of earth from footsteps and they all looked up.  
  
"Its only me!" said Ron, immerging from the bushes, "I got the water."  
  
There was an ear-shattering screech, followed but the clattering of hooves. None of them had a clue what a Nazgul was but they could all sense it wasn't good.  
  
Authors Note: Cheesus! I never expected so many reviews! Yay! Its been months since I have updated, but don't worry, I won't let it happen again. I was going to disguard this story but changed my mind. Sorry if so far my chapters are short, I will try to lengthen them. I vow that I will complete this. Review please! I love it, Big Ego=fast writer. Catch you later. 


End file.
